


Accidental Orgy

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Flash Tumblr Ficlets [33]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earths, Barry's POV, Blowjobs, Len's POV, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Time Travel, Tiny bit of Angst, Trapped In A Closet, Voyeurism, dorks in a closet, shifting pov, some bottom!Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry have somehow ended up alone together on Earth 3. To top it all off, they’ve somehow managed to find themselves hiding in a closet from their Earth 3 counterparts.</p><p>Worse? This may not even be Earth 3. They may not have even left their own Earth. Or even their own timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Len's POV

Len was pretty sure that right about now they were both silently, and quite independently, beginning to regret their life’s choices. Especially the one where they decided to go to Earth 3 together. Just because they might not be in a different dimension, let alone the one they were actually shooting for, didn't mean that they weren't! This was...so definitely...not their own future. You know what? This was Team Flash's fault. Len should never have left the planning to them. This wouldn't have happened if he'd been involved in the planning stage. Then again, in his own defense, there really wasn't a lot of time left when they came to him for help. He wasn't sure how to explain the colossal mistake of saying yes, though. Oh wait, yes he did...those big green, slightly wet, eyes and that pleading, hopeful face like some overgrown puppy begging for a walk.

Why are they even hiding from themselves, anyway? Especially when Barry has proven before that he’ll walk right up to himself and start gabbing like it’s totally no big deal?

It probably has something to do with the fact that the Len and Barry from wherever or whenever here is are currently having…really hot, really loud sex with each other.

In the closet, Len’s eyes are wide and his mouth is somewhat slack-jawed, and Barry is bright red with a hand covering his mouth.

Len closes his mouth and swallows hard as he listens to the sounds from the room; the sounds not more than 15 feet away. The way that version of Barry moans, loud and unashamed. The way his own counterpart is saying the filthiest things to him in this deep husky voice with a hint of gravel behind it; a voice he definitely recognizes because he’s rather familiar with the way he sounds when he’s having sex and feeling really good about it.

And when the room gets quieter, the sounds muffled more, it’s obvious why that’s happening, too. That Barry and that Len in the other room have their lips pressed together, leaving more room for other sounds to be highlighted. The way the headboard knocks against the wall, the way the mattress squeaks and the bed fame rattles because that other Len is really going to town on that other Barry.

Len has to reach down and adjust his jeans when he realizes he also hears a _squelch, slap_ and immediately knows what that is. His suspicions are confirmed when it’s definitely a rhythmic pattern and he glances to the side just in time to see Barry squeeze himself through his suit, adjust himself a little.

Len can’t blame him, that suit’s awfully tight to begin with.

Suddenly, everything stops and there’s heavy panting and low whispers and Len wonders if they’re finished, although he didn’t hear any telltale signs of orgasm from either of them, but then after a few moments and the bed moving a little as if they were shifting around on it, there’s more moaning and the noises all get louder.

All of them. The _squelch, slap_ is there again and louder, too. Harder thrusts, apparently, and slower.

He can’t keep it out of his mind that that sound is the sound of that other Len’s cock inside of that other Barry.

He has to reach down and press on his own crotch, because holy shit.

Despite his better judgment, Len very slowly leans sideways to look out of the very narrow gap in the door where it’s the slightest bit ajar to see what’s going on.

Just to…see if they’re close to being finished, that’s all.

That other Barry’s moaning made it obvious he was enjoying himself again and Len could hear his doppelganger moaning now, too, in between the dirty talk he’d apparently resumed.

He nearly bit his tongue when he got a look at what was going on. The two had changed positions. At first, Barry had been on his back but now he was on his knees. Not even up on his elbows, his upper body was all the way down against the bed, his ass presented perfectly in the air, and from this angle Len could see his other self’s dick slowly pull out and then snap back in hard and slowly pull out and snap back in hard again.

That Barry’s moans are muffled again, this time from the pillow, but somehow they’re still so _loud_.

And God the way that other Barry was writhing for that other Len, unable to be still, shifting as if he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do with his upper body, pushing back against the cock inside of him.

Len gripped his dick a little harder through his pants. It hurt, but dammit he was not going to jizz himself in this closet. If he was breathing a little heavier himself, well…that couldn’t be helped. He made sure it wasn’t loud enough to be noticed…not that either of them looked like they’d notice a goddamn bomb going off right now.

Len’s eyes widened again when he saw the way the other Barry reacted to the other Len pulling out so slowly this time. Not even quite halfway out and Barry’s whole body tensed, looked like it wanted to stretch out and curl in at the same time, tried to follow backward for just a second, unsuccessfully, when a pronounced shudder went through his whole body, especially his thighs where the muscles jumped and spasmed, his legs giving one, two obvious twitches, toes curling. The loud, sobbing moan of his name nearly did him in.

Then he realized…he’d just witnessed that Barry having an orgasm. Suddenly his jeans were wet and he blushed but…there was nothing to do about that now.

His eyes slid back over to look at Barry next to him. His Barry looked horrified and intrigued all at the same time, and Len was pretty sure if they could have gotten away with it he could have gotten in Barry’s pants right then with the heat he noted behind those green orbs.

It was at that moment that he heard his other self out there having an orgasm of his own. Despite having just cum he shuddered a little at the realization that his counterpart had just cum with his dick inside of that other Barry.

The room was quiet now except for the loud panting, some soft whispering and quiet murmured replies. It took Len a few more moments to chance another look.

Their counterparts were now lying down next to each other, wrapped up in each other’s arms, even their legs tangled together. Len couldn’t make out what the pillow talk was about but it seemed tender.

He swallowed hard again and looked over at his Barry. The kid was still blushing, looking at the closet door and, very resolutely, at nothing else.

Len wondered if he came, too. Would have asked, except he knew better than to speak right now. Not just because he wasn’t sure of his voice, but because they’d be overheard.

A few soft laughs and quiet chuckles from the bedroom, the muted sounds of gentle kisses.

Len was never like that with his bed partners. This was something special, obviously. Part of him felt exposed for that, but he pushed it away. What a ridiculous notion, anyway. The two people on the bed might look like them, but they were two very different people. There was nothing for Len to be embarrassed about anything his counterpart was doing. Still, it was enough like looking into a mirror if he didn't think about it that caused the unpleasant exposed feeling. No pun intended, for once.

He almost physically startled when he felt a feather-light touch on his arm, looked over at his Barry with a furrowed brow and noticed concern in the other’s eyes. He rolled his eyes and gently shook off the hand.

His Barry rolled his eyes at Len and swatted lightly at his face but didn’t actually touch him or…honestly, he didn’t even get close enough for it to be almost touching. It was more air than anything.

Still, Len pretended to swat back in a casual sort of ‘shoo fly’ fashion.

He didn’t miss that the blush was still on the kid’s face and the heat still in his eyes, though.


	2. Barry's POV

Barry was definitely glad when after a little while, maybe half an hour, there still were no further sexy sounds. So, apparently they were done for good?

Except…why weren’t they sleeping? Barry could hear them talking, even though he wasn’t sure what they were saying, and a soft little gasp and a laugh from…well it might have been his own counterpart. Probably was.

How was this his life? HOW WAS IT HIS LIFE THAT HE GETS STUCK IN CLOSET, A FUCKING CLOSET OF ALL THINGS, WITH LEONARD SNART WHILE TWO ALTERNATE VERSIONS OF THEMSELVES ARE HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER?!?

In what reality is that feasible? In what reality is that _okay_??

Oh God. They’d totally just perved on themselves having sex. And he was pretty sure Snart had jizzed himself.

Not that Barry could blame him, since Barry himself had hardly been able to keep from doing it. But he’d managed, so why couldn’t Snart? Dirty old man…

Okay…so…that was unfair and he was being silently passive aggressive. None of this situation was Snart’s fault. It was Barry’s idea to hide when he heard the door open and slam shut and heard telltale sounds of a very enthusiastic (and very much not staying in one place) make out session.

It was also Barry’s fault they were here. Wherever here was. Or…whenever here was.

Oh God, what if it really was when?? What if he was destined to get together with Snart?!

Not that..that would be a terrible thing. Snart was actually pretty good looking and he wasn’t really a bad guy, as much as he liked to pretend he was, and–

Oh. No.

Was that a moan?

Oh God! Oh God, oh God, oh God! It was definitely a moan! They weren’t done! They were going for round two! Oh God, no!

He would beg Jesus to fix this, but he was pretty sure he was obviously being punished for something.

His face renewed its blush when he heard a rich, low chuckle and he _knew_ that chuckle. He _knew_ it. That had a hint of Leonard Snart smugness in the back of it.

And then another moan. A slow intake of breath, a little moan, and…and already panting.

Oh God.

What were they even doing? Even if this other Barry had some kind of meta powers, or was even the Flash here, too, wouldn’t the other Snart need more of a break than this?

He couldn’t help looking over at the Snart next to him and sizing him up a little.

Barry almost squeaked when he glanced up at Snart’s face to the view of an exquisitely-shaped eyebrow lifted in his direction.

Which was followed by Snart putting a finger up to his lips with a stern look.

Barry frowned, because did Captain Cold just shush him?? How rude. But he had to admit that Snart had a point. He turned back to the door and…and…what the hell were those two doing?!

He had to know! As ashamed as he would be of himself later, as dirty as he’d probably feel, and as many showers (cold, cold, cold showers) that he’d probably need later…in other words against his better judgment, he bent a little bit to look through the slats in the door.

HEY! He was not doing anything that Snart hadn’t been doing a second ago! And at least these were slats. Len had looked out the crack in the door. Barry should get brownie points for more effort, since the slats were slanted down a bit.

Oh God, what was he thinking??

Barry had to bite his lip, hard, when he saw exactly what was going on out there.

The other Barry was straddling the other Snart. At first, Barry thought his counterpart was riding the other Snart’s dick, but no…no he was riding the other Snart’s fingers.

Four…fingers.

Oh no, oh God, oh Jesus. They weren’t going to do something kinky like fisting were they?!

But, no…no, that wasn’t happening. The other Barry was just…just riding those fingers, up and down and there seemed to be no hurry and no inclination from either of them to…go further than that with the other Len’s hand.

Which was just as well, because Barry was pretty sure that wasn’t the best position for it. Not that…not that he knew anything about fisting, really. Or that he’d ever thought about it, or…looked at….

Alright, fine! When he was a teenager he heard someone say it and he was too shy to ask about it because he was pretty sure the context clues said it was a sex thing and he may have looked up a porn video online and then MAY HAVE…possibly…spent the next four days after that looking up information on how to do it safely and responsibly.

But he’d never had the inclination to do that!

Those fingers, though…he did like the idea of four of them.

N-not Snart’s fingers, though! Obviously!

Or, well…maybe…maybe Snart’s fingers.

Len’s fingers were nice and long and not too thick but not skinny or knobby. They were…they were shapely. Len had fine-boned hands.

Not that he spent a lot of time looking at or thinking about Len’s hands or anything!!

Snart’s!

But…oh God, the way that other Len was looking at that Barry. He was clearly hot for him, but…but there was more to it than that. Barry noticed a softness there. A softness that looked a lot like love.

Had his Len seen that earlier? Is that what had made him upset when Barry had felt compelled to reach out and comfort him? But, why would that make someone upset?

Even if it was weird that it was between two people that may be them, or that at least looked like them, love was always a good thing, wasn’t it?

At the very least, Barry couldn’t fault the couple in the bed for being in love. As much as it was weird that they were…well…himself and the man standing next to him. They were supposed to be enemies.

Although, to be honest, they hadn’t been that in a long time.

A loud moan chased by a sigh from his counterpart brought him back to attention and he watched as the other Len said something in a low tone that he couldn’t quite understand.

The other Barry smirked a little and sat up more, giving a sharp gasp at the new angle for those fingers inside of him and started to ride them like a pro, like he was riding the other Len’s dick instead of just his fingers.

Barry shifted where he stood, just a little bit, when he saw his counterpart reach back behind himself and let his hand join the other Len’s, holding the other Len’s hand in place as he really got going.

“That’s it, Barry, take what you need…”

Oh God, he could hear _and_ understand that! The tone of the other Len’s voice went straight to Barry’s groin and he really did not need that right now.

He reached down to grip himself between his legs.

The other Barry whimpered and he could sympathize, really he could, he wanted to whimper, too. He watched as his counterpart’s free hand started to roam his own body, up to his chest, down to his sternum, further to his stomach, down…down until he reached his own cock and started to stroke himself.

Stroking himself in time with the way he was using the other Len’s fingers.

Oh God. Barry wasn’t sure he was going to be able to breathe for much longer.

The other Len let his own free hand move along Barry’s thigh, rubbing and caressing, sliding over and down and…and….judging by that moan, Barry was pretty sure the other Len was cupping the other Barry’s balls.

Maybe rolling them in his hand. Possibly very gently, very carefully kneading them.

His counterpart opened his legs wider and let gravity help him sink down further and a loud moan and a shiver that wracked his whole body showed Barry that his counterpart’s prostate had just been stroked.

“C’mon, baby, you know how you want it…take it from me. Anything you want, all you want,” the other Len’s voice was a velvet purr with a little fray at the end.

The other Len’s hand traveled away from his counterpart’s balls and up so that he could touch his finger against the pre-cum at the head of the other Barry’s cock, swirl it around, then brought it back to his lips where he tasted it and made an obscene “mmm” sound.

Barry wanted to open his legs, shove his hand down his pants. Better yet, he wanted to open his legs, take Len’s hand and shove it down his pants instead ( _oh God, what_?!), but he didn’t. He tightened his thighs a little and pushed down on his dick, squeezed. God, he wished this wasn’t such a tight suit.

Aerodynamics weren’t worth this.

When he paid attention again to what was going on in the bedroom, he saw that the other Len had taken over stroking his counterpart’s dick and was…was doing it just like Barry liked it. Not the other Barry, well yes the other Barry too, but how Barry himself, this Barry in the closet, liked it!

(Oh God, he was having some kind of identity crisis!)

He looked guiltily over at Len next to him, but the other man wasn’t paying attention to him. He was looking out of the crack in the door and…was that a blush on his cheeks??

Barry bit his lip and firmly looked back over at the couple on the bed.

(wait, why was that a more appropriate place to look??)

He was just in time to see a pronounced tremor shoot through his counterpart’s body and God that moan was way too wanton. And…had he…oh God…oh yes, his counterpart had definitely…um…definitely just had an orgasm. His counterpart had literally just cum on that other Len’s fingers.

But, fuck…the way the other Len was watching his counterpart. That was definitely a look of awe on his face.

Oh…oh um…oh no…wh-why was…his suit…oh God, no. Not…because of _that_?! Because of the way the other Len…?

Shit, Cisco was gonna kill him…

He hoped that if they really were on another Earth this Barry understood how incredibly lucky he was to have someone love him that much.

Barry felt guilty for watching now, though. He wouldn’t want someone else eavesdropping on him while he was having sex, yet here he was treating two other people who they needed to ask for help in a way that Barry would never want to be treated himself.

Standing upright again, he looked away and down at the floor. Which basically meant he was looking at shoes.

After a few moments he felt a pair of warm fingers under his chin and his eyes widened as he looked up because what the hell?

He really didn’t have much time to wonder before lips were on his and for a moment he froze, not kissing back but not pushing Len away.

It wasn’t until he felt the other man begin to pull away that he finally came out of his shock and kissed back, bringing his hands up to frame Len’s face gently.

They made an effort to be quiet, but the kiss felt so intense to Barry. Deep and slow and Len’s hands were clutching his waist, and his own were twisting in the leather of Len’s black jacket.

Tilting his head, Barry deepened the kiss, took a little of the control for himself. Not all of it, but enough to part his lips and slide his tongue into Len’s willing mouth, feeling the other man’s tongue come up to greet his own, twisting, caressing, sparring.

Rubbing, touching, a gentle, slick glide, before finally they both pulled apart. Reluctant, but necessary. They couldn’t get carried away in here.

God, who knew he’d ever need to worry about getting carried away with Leonard Snart in a closet somewhere?

If only his experiences with 7 Minutes in Heaven had been like this as a teenager!

Len leaned forward, pressed his lips to the little hollow behind his jaw, just underneath his ear, kept it gentle, kept it soft, but let it linger for a moment. Moved to do the same to his earlobe, letting his lips lightly drag up to the center of his ear, a soft lick to the tragus…just a touch of the tip, really, and Barry’s breath caught.

“Don’t look so sad, Scarlet…the world needs that smile so the sun can shine…” the voice was barely a murmur, hardly a whisper, so quiet that if Barry hadn’t been right there to hear it he probably wouldn’t have. It was no more than a sentence breathed softly against his ear and Barry shivered.

His eyes were wide as he watched Len pull back from him, so slowly, clearly reluctant. The loss of contact didn’t stop him from letting his eyes travel slowly up and down Barry’s body, though, and he felt his face redden.

When Len gave a satisfied smirk, Barry was convinced his face was the same color as the Flash suit.


	3. Barry's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this some kind of national sex holiday or something?!

They didn’t even end up getting to wait 15 minutes this time before another moan sounded from the other room.

Good Lord, what was going on?? What were these two _doing_?? It was the middle of the day, didn’t they have anywhere to be?

Was this some kind of national sex holiday or something?!

Len looked just as surprised as he was. An actual round three? Weren’t these two tired, yet? At least the other Len, since there was no indication either of them had meta powers.

This time, both of them took up their respective spots to see what was going on. Len by the crack in the door and Barry looking through the closet door’s slats.

And…and…oh….my….God.

The other Len was on his knees, propped up on his elbows and cuddling a pillow.

Why was his counterpart…oh…oh God…was he?

He was! The other Barry had been leaning forward, kissing and nuzzling and licking at the other Len’s ass cheeks, causing the smallest of sounds from the other man, until finally Barry’s counterpart gently parted the cheeks and licked a stripe up the center of the other Len’s ass.

That definitely caused a moan. A loud one, as though it had been forced out of the other Len and it made Barry shiver all the way down to his toes.

He curled them inside of his Flash boots.

Barry watched as his counterpart licked another stripe and then paid more specific attention to the other Len’s entrance, licking and rubbing his tongue over it, letting his tongue circle around it a couple of times, until he very obviously slid it inside.

And judging by the reaction from the other Len, his counterpart had slid it all the way in.

The way the other Len pressed back, moaned out loud, gripped the pillow with both hands…it nearly made Barry hard again.

Nearly became definitely when he saw his counterpart pull back from what he was doing only to dive right back in, clearly licking in deep and much more enthusiastic this time than the first exploratory probe.

Barry looked over at Len, who…literally just shrugged at him, the jerk! What kind of time was this to be so nonchalant?

He rolled his eyes and looked back over at what was going on. Fine, he wasn’t even going to be embarrassed that he was literally standing next to Len while he was watching another version of him get rimmed. They’d just watched another version of Barry get fucked and then fingered (although, there was some fingering going on in the first round, too) and it was about time that Len was on the receiving end of something.

Th-the other Len!

And this was a perfect view, too, it really was. Barry could see about as much as you could realistically hope to see while someone was rimming another person.

God, that other Barry really liked this, too, given how…um…enthusiastic he was about it.

Len shifted a little beside him, but Barry wasn’t surprised. It was close to an hour, if not an hour, after Len last came and he should be more than capable of an erection by now. Barry had been hard again for a while, himself.

Usually, he thought this was a good side effect of his powers. Not so much right now. Cisco was gonna kill him as it was, he did not need to cum in the suit again.

He swallowed hard as he watched his counterpart grip the other Len’s hips and…and literally pull him back toward his counterpart’s face and…and he wasn’t entirely sure what that Barry was doing with his tongue, but whatever it was it nearly had that other Len clawing at the wall.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Barry reached a hand down to gripped his dick hard through his suit. He winced, but he was _not_ cumming in his suit again.

He looked over at Len next to him. The other man was distracted by the couple on the bed, but Barry was distracted by Len’s…ass. Covered in jeans though it was, he was wondering what it would feel like in his hands. Would his Len like to be rimmed as much as this other Len liked it?

Barry had had it done to him before, but he’d never done it for anyone himself. Would he be any good at it? Would Len mind letting Barry practice, if he wasn’t?

Or…maybe even if he was? He couldn’t help lick his lips a little bit.

Could anyone blame him, though? Len had a nice ass. Perfectly round and pert with enough meat back there to really grab onto.

A shiver slid through Barry’s body and he blushed, glancing back toward Len who was…unabashedly rubbing himself through his jeans as he watched the couple on the bed.

Maybe he really would be okay with that…

Although, Barry was pretty sure he wouldn’t have the patience to rim Len the first time he got a hold of his ass like that. Would Len be okay with Barry fucking him?

Barry looked up at Len’s face and saw that he was definitely distracted by what was going on on that bed, a hand up over his own mouth to make sure he didn’t make any noises as he rubbed himself.

Having a little mercy, Barry touched Len’s arm to get his attention and then sank down onto his knees in front of him.

Len’s eyes widened and for a moment the both of them stared at each other, then Len looked back out over at the bed and seemed to consider it, before he nodded and quickly unfastened his jeans, shoved them down with his underwear.

Barry didn’t even care that he’d been right about Len cumming in his pants earlier. He leaned forward to licked the head of the other man’s dick, earning a stuttered sigh as Len leaned back against the wall but he shook his head at Barry.

No teasing. Okay. That made sense, though, he supposed. Teasing would make it more likely that Len would lose track of what was going on and that would make it easier to make noise that would be noticed.

Plus, they didn’t know how long they had.

So, Barry took Len in halfway. Stopped to get used to it, sucking and licking for a little bit before he started to slowly slide his mouth up and down over Len’s cock.

God, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was sucking Leonard Snart’s dick while they hid in the closet so that they wouldn’t be discovered by another version of themselves who were rimming a few feet away.

What was Barry’s life??

But he felt a hand on his head, just resting there gently and not trying to force Barry down further. He looked up at Len through his lashes, saw the other man nod and felt fingers slowly carding through his hair.

Somehow, the fact that Len was the type of guy who would just wait for Barry to be ready, even though he was hard and Barry already had him halfway in his mouth, and didn’t try to rush him or give him so much as an impatient or dissatisfied look, really…turned Barry on.

Who knew Leonard Snart was such a considerate lover? Not even a ‘hurry up and get to it’ look?

Barry took the man the rest of the way into his mouth, sliding up and down on it right away, nose burying in tight curls every single time he went down on Len.

Once Barry got used to what he was doing, found a steady pace, he established a rhythm. It wasn’t too long after that when Len tried to move his hips and Barry let him, opening his mouth wider to accommodate Len and let him fuck his mouth.

And God, he loved the way Len smelled. Heady and musky, and Barry didn’t even care about the bitter taste on his lips.

In a way, he kind of…really, really liked it. That was Len he was tasting, and they were doing this in a closet, right next to another couple who was fucking on the bed nearby and…and…

Fuck.

He reached up and gripped Len’s ass in his hands, squeezed hard, and pulled his hips forward.

Barry felt the fingers in his hair tighten, pull and it was all he could do to hold his own orgasm for a moment before he could concentrate on Len again, swallowing around him, over and over.

The moment Len’s body tensed he knew what was happening and doubled his efforts, continued to swallow around the cock in his mouth until he felt Len cum, tasted it on his tongue, drank it down and kept on until there was no more for Len to give and he pulled back, giving one little parting lick and kiss to the tip before sitting back and looking up at Len.

He blushed when he saw the way Len looked so…debauched. Just from a blowjob. He was leaning against the wall, panting, skin flushed, eyes closed, head tipped back and hand still covering his mouth. Len stayed that way for several minutes before he finally took his hand away and looked down at Barry.

Barry couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks, knowing he was the one who had made Len look like that, had given him pleasure like that, had caused that look on his face, in his eyes.

Like he was surprised. No. Awed? Barry was pretty sure it wasn’t _that_ good of a blowjob…but that look definitely made Barry feel good!

Len moved his hand down to caress Barry’s cheek softly for a moment, before they both remembered where they were when the moaning in the bedroom started to turn into shouting.

Barry batted Len’s hands away when they reached to do up his pants and instead did it for him, pulling them up carefully, tucking him back in gently, wincing a little in apology at the fact that Len’s clothes were still cum-stained from before and fastened them.

Len shrugged. It wasn’t Barry’s fault. Well. Not his Barry’s fault, anyway.

“Come on, Barry, please! Fuck! I need to cum!” the other Len was shouting, begging, and finally they looked back over to see what was going on.

Barry’s counterpart was just now reaching around and starting to stroke the other Len’s cock, stroke it in time with the enthusiastic way he was still rimming the other Len’s ass and then…

His counterpart stilled his head, tilted it a little, used the hand not on the other Len’s dick to pull one cheek aside even further, and…

Barry wasn’t sure if his counterpart was getting his tongue in deeper somehow, or if he was just licking or what, but the other Len was definitely into it. Whatever his counterpart was doing, coupled with the hand on the other Len’s dick caused the other man to cum with a loud shout and…and honestly Barry had never known Len could be so loud.

He wondered if his Len would be this loud if they ever went to bed together.

W-what was he even thinking?? His Len probably didn’t want to continue this…whatever it was after they were out of here. And Barry shouldn’t want him to!

But…well, he did. He did want him to, and it bothered him to think that he might have just done things he wouldn’t be able to look Len in the eye after today over if Len just wanted to pretend they didn’t happen.

Or worse, make fun of Barry over them during a heist or just use them as fodder for banter while they were working together on something.

He tentatively looked up at his Len and noticed the other man was looking down at him. The look he was giving Barry gave him a pleasant feeling in his belly.

Coaxing Barry up from the floor, Len looked at him for a moment before leaning forward and very softly kissing him, not worrying about the fact that he was tasting his own cum on Barry’s lips.

When they parted from the kiss, Len hugged him. Really hugged him, pulled him close, held him close. It was…soft and Barry found that he really liked it.

Melting into it, he heard Len speak in that quiet tone from before, “No need for that look, Red. I promise we’ll talk about this.”

And that was really all Barry needed to relax completely into the hug and bury his face against Len’s shoulder. This wasn’t going to be a one and done kind of thing, then. A dirty secret or a funny joke. It may or may not turn into anything, but treating it seriously meant something to Barry and it made him feel valued.

It was another several minutes before the two on the bed finally got up from it, sharing a few gentle kisses beside the bed before walking on somewhat shaky legs out of the room, supporting each other a bit.

When they heard what sounded like the tub being filled Len opened the closet door and Barry sped them out of there. They could come back tomorrow or something. Hopefully these two would be done with their sexcapades and Barry and Len could ask for their help.


End file.
